Stuff of Legend Part Two: Blood
by thatblue
Summary: Part 2 of Stuff of Legend
1. Chapter 1

Exuro: Latin for burn.

That was what Donna was doing, from the inside out.

He had warned her, but even he hadn't taken the possibility seriously. Vampire, ha, there couldn't be such a thing. Just a silly myth. If he had believed it, even for a second, they never would have landed on the planet of Exuro, not for a holiday or any other reason.

Donna, who was now writhing on the bed in what had to be agony, had been begging for a couple days off from all the running and almost dying. He suspected she would take the running and plot foiling over this.

He had finally given in, thinking of all the beautiful sights he could show during the day. The planet had a series of waterfalls that were colored just so, that they looked were burning. He had figured they could have plenty of fun during the day, and stay in and watch bad movies during the night.

It had all started out well, they had walked to the waterfalls, he had managed to get her admit that he was a little impressive. All in all it had been a good day, built on the best of intentions. Making Donna happy, what could go wrong?

Then they had a stupid fight, all because he made a careless comment about how intelligent the indigenous race was. He hadn't meant anything towards her, he thought she knew by now that he thought she was brilliant, but he had clearly been rude.

He had gone to his adjoining room, and well, frankly, he pouted. He had been hoping for some cuddling, and maybe even getting some actual rest if she didn't make him to sleep in his own room. Him and his big mouth.

After he had decided maybe he had given her enough time to realize that he hadn't meant to hurt her, he had gone back to her room to find it empty.

He hadn't thought she would go outside, he had told her not to after all, but he hadn't been able to find her inside anywhere. So, the Doctor had set off in the direction of the TARDIS thinking that maybe she had headed that way. The longer he went without finding her, the more worried he got.

He became frantic, scared that maybe the myths were true, and it would be all his fault if something happened to her. How could he live with himself, Donna was his best mate, his very best mate?

He began to scream her name, hoping that if there was anything out there he would call their attention to him instead.

He found her in a bush, not too far from the TARDIS. There was blood, shining in the light of the three moons, rolling in two neat rivers on her neck. He heard movement, and rushed to Donna's side, putting his body in front of hers. It seemed as though the noise was moving away, and he imagined that he must have scared the creature away.

With a trembling hand he reached out, touching the opposite of her neck, on her pulse point. She was alive, he breathed out a sigh of relief. Her heart was beating at a speed it couldn't maintain, but for now she was alive.

He pulled her up into his arms, and any hope of relaxing was long gone. She was alive, she was alive, and it became his mantra with every step to the TARDIS. He had gotten there quickly, and the doors opened to him as they always did when the situation was dire.

The med-bay was the first door he had come to and he had laid her out of the bed, but he was losing hope rapidly. Her pulse had increased, and she had begun to shake.

The Doctor ran every scan that the TARDIS could perform, but it was too late. He was informed there was nothing on board that could stop the venom that was coursing through her veins.

Now he sat here, her back on her bed, him on the end. He was tense, possibly because if she woke she might decide he was a snack, but mostly because he feared for her.

How long would she hurt? What would happen if she woke? He wasn't just going to leave her here, and he wasn't just going to give up on her, not when he lov…not when she was his best friend.

Something hard smacked into the back of his head, and he groaned and rubbed at it, before searching for the projectile. It was a hypo spray, and clearly the TARDIS wasn't happy with him at the moment. He scooted closer to Donna, and pressed it to her neck.

With the soft hiss of release the shaking stopped. He reached out a hand to touch her, and her skin was cold, colder than his. His fingers sought her pulse but, despite the frantic search, he couldn't find one.

The TARDIS was blowing warm air on him, but he stood suddenly and shouted, "You killed her!"

He heard the TARDIS hum and the warm air turned cold in her anger. She was trying to help, he knew. Donna was going to die, and this just ended her agony.

He watched her on the bed, his hearts breaking, and he was so unsure. Finally he decided the best thing to do, while he could do it without a Donna vampire running around the TARDIS, was research. The TARDIS had said there was nothing on board that would cure her, not that there was nothing that would cure her.

There had to be something somewhere.

He shuffled back to her bedside, leaned over and placed his hand on the top of her hair. She was so still, and it brought tears to his eyes. It didn't matter if she was coming back, because wasn't she still lost. Her eyes wouldn't be that kind blue; her laugh wouldn't be that of melody. What would she be?

He kissed her pale, cool head, and stood back up.

He walked from the bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind him. He didn't want her escaping while he wasn't looking, and hoped she wouldn't be aware that he had locked her in.

He headed to the library, asking the TARDIS to watch her, while tears ran down his face.

DW

The pain had been so bad, worse than she would have thought was possible, but she was aware. She could hear the Doctor, but she couldn't respond. She wished she could tell him that she would be okay, anything to ease the pain that had overtaken his voice.

She shouldn't have run outside, she knew that he hadn't meant what he said. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he was always telling her how brilliant she was, so why did she take it so much to heart? She supposed it was because she was reminded of once again, how much lower than him she would always be.

She hadn't meant to feel this much for him, but now that she did it killed her that he would never feel the same. His hearts belonged to someone else, and she didn't have a chance.

That was why she had run, why she had been so stupid. So really, this was all her fault. And if she could use her mouth she would tell him so.

Then suddenly the pain was gone, and she felt different. There wasn't the familiar thud inside her chest, and she wasn't breathing, but she was still there.

She was! She could feel herself, she could still think. She was thirsty, like she had walked through the desert without a drop of water, but she was still her.

It was all confusion; she didn't know what had attacked her. The Doctor told her something about…vampires? She thought that was what he had said, had that been what had happened?

She thought of the Doctor, as a new feeling swept through her. It threatened to overwhelm her, and that thirst became something worse than that simple desire. She thought of water, of finding a big glass and drinking it, but the thought made her stomach turn.

It wasn't what she wanted, and then she thought of red, just the color red and she felt her body tremble with want.

This wasn't good; this was wasn't good at all. Where was the Doctor? She needed the Doctor; if she could just see him she would be okay. She tried to call out but her throat was dry, too dry.

But she managed to pull her eyes open, the room was dark but she could see very well. If her heart was beating, which it wasn't, it would be beating quickly. She pulled herself up off her bed, she was in the TARDIS, but she was alone.

Where was the Doctor? How could he leave her?

She got her lungs to inhale, but understood that she didn't need the breath. Everything was red, her unnecessary breath was red, her thoughts were red, and every quiet step was red. She could think of nothing else, but she then she smelled it. Blood, and she tried to fight it, she knew that it was the Doctor.

And the Doctor was everything, her whole world.

She was at the door, without the decision to do it, pulling at the handle. It was locked and something dark within her chuckled.

"Nice try, Doctor," she whispered.

Her tongue was dry; maybe she could just have a sip, which would be enough. She was shaking with the effort of trying not to hunt him down.

Her hand was still on the door, and with what seemed like no effort, she had pulled it off the hinges.

She heard the TARDIS humming, and for a moment she felt bad. She wanted to apologize, but the smell was floating into her nose, consuming her whole world. A feral smile drew her lips up, and she left her room.

The hunt was on.


	2. Chapter 2

He was already facing the door, fidgeting nervously, and alternating his gaze between the open book about vampires and the door. It was for that reason; he was ready when the TARDIs announced that not only was vampire Donna up and about, she had ripped off the door. And was currently hunting him down.

He moved the book to a table, and thought about the best course of action. The book had been little help, spotting solutions that may or may not be based in fact. At any rate, they were hardly helpful, as he had no access to a stake or garlic.

Possibly he could attempt to bless the water in his glass, but he was fairly sure he wasn't qualified to make it holy.

So he backed himself into a corner, deciding maybe she would only have a nibble. He might look cool with red eyes, and he really didn't need to spend too much time in the sun anyway, as he was fair skinned.

The library door opened to his best mate turned vampire, and he thought about how unfair the TARDIS was being at that moment. Just because she didn't want another door ripped off, was hardly a reason to throw him under the bus.

Donna entered the room, he could see her blood red eyes from here and he gulped. She moved with a grace that couldn't be achieved without the aid of something twisted, and she was baring her now lengthened fangs.

They were white, and shining, and he realized that maybe he was not quite normal inside. For in that moment, he was overwhelmed with the desire to throw himself at her, and let her suck his blood to her hearts- not beating heart- content.

She stalked closer, and he could smell her, different but still warm and somewhat spicy. Someone growled…it probably wasn't him.

She was close enough that he should have been able to hear her heartbeat, and it was the lack of it that made him shake away the spell he seemed to be under. This was Donna, his very best mate. It was his job to help her, to save her, not give in to her will.

"Donna," he whispered, it was all her could manage.

At her name she stilled, and for a moment he could almost see the familiar blue burning within the red irises. Did she recognize him? Was she still there somewhere?

She breathed in through her nose, and gave a weird sort of full body quiver.

"Doctor," she said, her voice forcing him to think about unpleasant things, so he didn't have a physical reaction to her. "You smell so good."

The last part was a bit of a growl, and it caused him to have to rapidly think about disgusting things that were not Donna. He had admittedly been thinking about her in a more than friendly way lately, but this was something much more. He blamed the vampire, weren't they supposed to be extra attractive, that way the locals didn't run away screaming.

Yes, that was it.

"Donna," he said again, and took a timid step closer.

He thought maybe if he could focus, he could help her. Maybe he could lead her to another room, somewhere that he could contain her until he was able to find a solution.

Donna gave a sniff, that wasn't to smell, and an odd chuckle. "I need some blood, Doctor. It's all I can think about."

"Right," the Doctor withdrew his step. So much for progress. "Listen, Donna-"

"Shut up," Donna interrupted, rolling her red eyes. "I don't want yours…well, not much anyway. Come on, I know you have some stored in the med-bay."

He watched her spin on her bare feet, elegant, and she started out of the room. Well, that wasn't quite as he had imagined this going, but then again, when did Donna ever do what he expected? She had been surprising him since day one.

And what did she mean she didn't want his blood? He was certain he would be extra yummy, and the best meal she could possibly have. He followed her, wondering just what was wrong with him. He didn't bother to spare a thought for why in the world he wanted her to make him a snack.

He was on her heels shortly, but she didn't really acknowledge him other than a slight grin. She seemed determined in her course, entering the med-bay and walking over to the blood storage unit. Well, this was certainly not what he imagined when he decided maybe having blood on board might be helpful.

She was breathing quickly now, though she hadn't taken a breath since she first approached him, and reaching out to open the unit.

"Wait," he said, stepping closer.

She growled, and it was the farthest things from sexy. This was dangerous, and he was the Doctor, trembled for nothing, and he almost wet himself.

Not that he would ever admit that, no, he would deny that through his very last body.

"It's just," he began, holding up his hands. Her eyes were studying him, and he hurried on, "Time…stasis…."

He had it time locked, in stasis, was the sentence he had been trying for, but it seemed she got the point. She gave a sharp head nod, and stepped out of the way.

He moved to the keypad, and tried to ignore her hovering over his shoulder, sniffing his neck. Her tongue flipped out, touching his skin, and causing him to gasp. His hearts raced, and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to bite or if he was scared.

Then she pulled back, and when he risked a glance she looked uninterested. He huffed. Seriously, what was wrong with him!

He released it from its stasis and moved away. Donna hummed happily, and opened the door to reveal a wide variety of blood in many types and for several species. Mostly human, as he tended to find his way back to them as companions, but there were a few others as well.

She leaned in, still humming, searching and shifting as one might in a fridge.

"Human?" she asked of him, pulling some out and looking it over. "What do you think, Doctor?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Human," she decided on her own. "Come on then, kitchen." She grabbed another pack to join the first, and closed the unit.

He left it for the time being, following her out a bit in shock.

She was hungry…thirsty? But she was hardly ravenous, completely in control. Leave it to Donna to become a vampire and still be calm and collected.

He chuckled as they entered the kitchen.

"Care to share with the class, Time Boy?" Donna asked.

He smiled at the familiar name, thinking maybe he didn't lose her after all. Then he saw her pulling down a glass to pour her blood into, and he frowned.

"Maybe use something disposable," the Doctor suggested, kindly.

He didn't know if dish soap would be enough to take away the blood taste.

Donna looked unhappy. "That's discrimination, Doctor. I don't make you use a different glass when you drink something I think is gross."

"I don't drink anything that…."

She growled again, low and dangerous, and he decided maybe he should keep his mouth shut until she had a little something in her stomach. Sometimes he got cranky when he needed food.

He slumped into the chair, ignoring the sound of fluid filling glass, and wondered what in the universe his next step should be.


	3. Chapter 3

Donna took another large slurp through the straw, just to make the Doctor look squeamish. She never got to see him like this, sure he had shown her a weaker side, but not the bothered by blood side. She knew that she probably wasn't being fair. If the situations were reversed she would probably want to vomit if she saw him sucking b- up through a straw.

And okay, she knew that this couldn't last. She hoped he had plan for changing her back, but in the meantime becoming a vampire wasn't too awful bad. He tried to smile at her, but it just came out as a pout.

It seemed he was still upset that she hadn't wanted to suck him dry. He did smell wonderful, and she had to keep reminding herself that he wasn't on the menu.

There was a difference between blood and life, and if she crossed that hazy line she thought she might lose all the self control she had right now. She couldn't do that. Who wants to be a vampire and only be able to think about blood?

Especially when there were so many other things of interest with her heightened senses.

"I wonder if I would glitter in the sun," Donna said, and he looked surprised. "Or do you think I would burn up?"

He tugged on his earlobe but didn't seem to want to comment.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just that you don't strike me as the glitter type," he said cautiously.

"And what does that mean? You don't think I'm girly enough, do you?"

A panicked look crossed his face, and she realized she was growling again. She was going to have to try to watch that. They had watched those vampire movies together, and at the time she thought the glitter thing was one of the stupidest things she had ever seen. But now, now that it was her, she thought it might be kind of fun.

And it would be better than burning up.

"Of course, I think you are. Trust me, I think of you as a woman," the Doctor said, and then blushed brightly.

"Are you saying you want to sleep with me, Spaceman?" Donna asked, trying to keep the blush on his face.

"No," the Doctor said loudly, pushing his chair back.

"So I'm not good enough, that's hurtful, Doctor," she told him.

The truth was she was playing a dangerous game. She knew that she wasn't good enough, and now she had just given him the chance to confirm it. She hoped vampires couldn't cry, because she wasn't entirely emotional stable at the moment. She was better than before she had the blood, but her body was still trying to get used to being…well, dead.

He looked down at her, his beautiful warm eyes, kind.

"Of course you are good enough. I just….well, we said mates. And I know that you meant it."

"So did you," Donna said, thinking that at least he was rejecting her kindly.

He nodded, "Yeah, I suppose I did. At the time."

At the time? What did that mean? That he wanted something more?

She studied him, and decided that he would just clamp up if she tried to push. Whatever it was that he wanted was going to have to come on his time. He was a bit skittish, and she didn't want to frighten him off.

"We could try, you know?" the Doctor said.

"Try what?"

"The sun," the Doctor gave a small smile. "I mean, it would have to be an uninhabited planet, but we could do it if you wanted."

Donna smiled back and asked, "And what if I burn up?"

The Doctor scratched his face. "Well, that wouldn't be conducive to recovery."

"Oh, so you do have a plan," Donna mocked.

"Wellll, I wouldn't call it a plan, but yes, I'm working on it. So how about it, my dear vampire Donna, would you accompany me to the library?"

Donna rolled her eyes, but slid her hand into his crooked arm, and he led the way. She tried not to breath or smell. She had just eaten, but smelling blood that was flowing and all warm was a tempting treat.

He was the Doctor though, and plus, if she bit him he would turn into a vampire. Then he would probably go all dark, and she would be forced to stake her best mate. It could only lead to trouble.

DW

The Doctor looked up from his book, to glance at Donna. They had been in the library for a couple of hours, and as time progressed she moved farther and farther away. He thought the distance might imply that she was thinking of snacking on him.

At least he didn't think he was completely undesirable to her now. And then earlier in the kitchen when he had practically admitted he would love to be more than just friends. What was his problem?

"All right there, Doctor?" Donna asked from close to the door. She was standing like she thought she might have to make an exit.

"Yeah," he agreed, half hearted. "Any luck?"

"Actually, yes," Donna agreed. She looked like she was trying to decide if she should make her way closer.

"It's okay," he said gently. He missed their closeness. "I trust you, Donna."

"I wouldn't."

"But I do," he said, and it was him that moved closer to her.

When he was standing right next to her, he could hear her breathing again, and quickly.

He knew he was walking into a lion's den, but he had gotten her into this mess. He wasn't going to make her feel like she had to do it all alone.

"Let's get some more blood, yeah?" he said.

"I don't think that is going to work forever," Donna said, tightly.

"It doesn't have to," the Doctor took the book from her, and took her hand. "Just long enough to get you cured."

Donna nodded, and he led her out of the library.

"Go wait in the kitchen," the Doctor instructed. "I'll bring it to you."

She nodded, and he left her there. He hurried to the med-bay, and opened the door. He grabbed three bags this time, thinking maybe more would help her remain steady until he could help.

He was shutting the door when he was surrounded by a warm spicy smell. He felt strong hands grab his arms, keeping them at his side. A tongue ran across his neck, and there was a pause. His head began to feel fuzzy, and he felt a little giddy.

So that was how vampires did it, something in the saliva. He wanted to fight back, to remind her that he was going to give her the blood, but words were lost. He was floating inside his own brain, and couldn't even bring himself to worry when cool breath ghosted across his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Her fangs were bared, her mouth inches from his pale neck. His scent had lingered with her in the kitchen, until it consumed her world, and that was how she ended up here. She should bite him, she had warned him not to trust her.

But she couldn't. Not now that she felt him tremble beneath her palms. She couldn't give up her humanity, however tempting, for a quick bite

She spun him around instead, his eyes were all glossy, and he had a goofy grin on her face. No wonder she hadn't been able to fight off the little…thing…that bite her. She was high on vampire spit. She leaned him against the storage unit, taking the blood from his hands.

She wasn't going to bother with a glass, not if she wasn't going to have a Time Lord snack. So she just used the already lengthened fangs to poke a hole in the package. It was a little messier this way, but needs must and all.

"Donna," the drunk lord said.

She paused from her opening of the second package.

"What, Spaceman?"

"I…"he began but seemed to forget he wasn't talking after that.

She finished the second package and was starting to feel better, he was seeming less appealing again.

"You, what?"

He blinked a few times, and she wondered how long the effect lasted.

"I…I love you," he said. "Did you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, thinking that it must be a powerful drug. "Come on, Timeboy, let's get you some coffee."

He let her lead him out of the room, leaning heavily against her. She kept catching wiffs of his sweet blood, but it was tolerable for the time being.

She needed to get the Doctor sober, and have him take a look at the book she had found. There was this ancient cure that involved a spring on this small planet.

Apparently you needed some of that water, and a few other household ingredients and poof, no more vampire. But she needed him to tell her if he thought it was real, or just some more of those crazy ideas she had read.

She sat him in a chair, him watching her every move with this lazy slowness.

When the coffee was made, she had enough sugar to rot a humans every tooth, she gave it to him. He stared at it for a while.

"Drink it."

"Oh," he said, and lifted the cup to his lips.

She wasn't sure if it was the coffee or if it was just the natural half life of the spit drug, but he was looking better. His eyes had lost the glaze, and he was starting to stop the weird side lean he had.

"Hello," he said after a while

"Hello, yourself," she smiled.

"What happened?"

"Well," she said, thinking she would be blushing if the dead were capable of such a thing. "I may have licked you, and as it turns out vampire slobber has some sort of mind altering effect."

His hand flew up to his neck. "Did you bite me? Am I a vampire? I don't feel like one?"

Donna waited until he stopped and said, "No, I caught myself. You're just a regular old you."

He got a cocky grin. "Welll, it would be hard to improve such perfection."

She rolled her eyes, and said, "Here look at this book. What do you think of this?"

He took the offered book, setting it down before him. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his brainy specs. Donna didn't know why he bothered; they both knew his eyesight was better than she could even dream.

One time, when he had taken a nap in the library, she had slipped them on to see. There were no alterations, they were just glass.

Now she looked at him, cleaning the lenses and she sort of wanted to slap him. She didn't do it though.

He read over it. "Well, that seems like it might have potential. Assuming the spring still exist."

"Well, let's go find out," Donna said, standing up.

"Right," the Doctor said standing up. "Do you need more blood?"

"Are you offering?" Donna said with a half smile

The Doctor blushed. "I meant…"

"I know what you meant, but no, I'm fine."

He nodded and led her to the console room, piloting the TARDIS to their destination. When they arrived he climbed under the console.

"What are you doing?"

His voice drifted up, "It has to be a put into a certain type of container. Hold on, I know I have one somewhere."

There was some crashing noises and one very loud 'ow' but eventually he reappeared. He was holding something that looked like a pitcher. It looked like a sort of dull metal, blackish.

He held it up proudly. "This, Donna, is called a Vinto Pitcher. It's made on the sister planet of this one. This metal reacts to chemicals in the spring. Which I suspect it what fixes the whole vampire thing anyway. The other stuff is just for show."

"That's fascinating, Doctor. Any chance I can have the chemistry lesson after you fix me?"

He gave a long suffering sigh. "You know, this is why you humans are never…"

Donna growled, dangerously, and he stopped. He glanced away.

"Right, ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded and he led her to the doorway, opening it to reveal a bright sunny day. Donna turned to him.

"Sunlight?" she asked.

"Oh, right," he scratched the back of his neck. "The water has to be taken during the day, I forgot to mention. Heads still a bit funny and all. You wait here, and I'll go collect."

Donna thought about it, but decided if she didn't at least try to go with him she was going to regret it. If he went out there he would probably get distracted by some new dangerous species and get eaten before he could bring the water back.

"No," she said. "I'll try to go, but be prepared to throw yourself over me if I catch on fire."

"I don't want to burn," the Doctor protested.

"You owe me," Donna insisted.

He gave her a hard look. "Did you know your eyes are almost the same color as your hair?"

"Did you know I could suck out all your blood until you look like a Time Lord prune?" she retorted.

He huffed out a sigh and said, "Fine, hold on."

He reached back in his pocket for the show glasses and pointed the sonic at the lenses. When the darkened he looked back at her and gave her a wicked smile.

"In case you go glitter-tastic," he said.

"I hate you," Donna said.

"No you don't," the Doctor said. "Or you would have pruned me already."

She couldn't argue with that logic so she walked towards the door.

"You first," he said. "That way I can yank you back in if you go all sizzle sizzle. Mmm, when we get you better I'm going to have some bacon."

"I don't think you are taking this serious," Donna complained.

"I offered to leave you here," the Doctor said. "Times a wasting."

She looked out.

"Promise you will help me if I start to burn?" she asked, seriously.

His dark eyes took on familiar warmth, and he reached for her hand. "Donna, I promise. I'd never let something bad happen to you if I could stop it."

She gave his hand a thankful squeeze and let go. He was behind her, tense, ready if needed. She closed her eyes, and stepped out.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing. There was no 'glitter-tastic', not even an unpleasant sensation. It was quite possibly the most under-dramatic situation in her whole life. She popped her eyes open and looked down at her skin. It was just there, doing nothing exciting.

Movies are liars.

She looked back at the Doctor with his make shift sunglasses on and even he looked a little disappointed. What was the point; if you couldn't do anything fun with it?

He took her hand, and they began to walk. The planet was pretty, lush pink grass beneath their feet. There were blue covered mountains in the distance, and they provided a beautiful landscape.

He seemed to know where he was going, so she just let him lead. They walked for what felt like forever, until they came across a small group of natives, digging what appeared to be a garden.

They looked up and smiled until they saw Donna.

A tall, burly, male with odd yellow eyes stood up. "Her kind isn't welcome here."

Donna glared and said, "Well, that's just rude."

"Get the monster," the man shouted, picking up his gardening tool.

"Hey now," the Doctor said, stepping in front of Donna at once. "This is Donna and she isn't a monster. We are here-"

A tool was thrown in his direction and that apparently decided him, as he grabbed her hand and told her to run.

So run they did, and she didn't get winded or have any trouble keeping up with the Doctor this time. That could be added to the list of positives she had found. They ran randomly, finding themselves close to those mountains that had been in the distance when this trip started.

The locals had given up at some point, but now they were pretty well lost. And night was closing in. It had been too long since she had eaten, and it was starting to hurt her. Her throat ached for the sweet trickle of the blood flowing down, and her body was starting to shake with need.

The Doctor had taken her warning, and was walking behind her, where he would be able to see if she snapped. Neither of them had any clue where they were going, and the Doctor was clearly getting frustrated.

It wasn't until they looped back by this same little pond that he started letting it really show.

"Oh, come on!" he said, throwing his arms in the air and glaring at the pond, as if it was the ponds fault.

The evening was closing in around of them, and she really couldn't take another step. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on to her fraying control, and she really needed to sit down.

"Doctor, I saw a cave, let's just stay there till tomorrow," she said, trying not to growl.

Judging by the way his eyes went wide, she hadn't succeeded, but he led her back to the cave. He let her go in, and then flopped himself down near the entrance, but outside of the cave.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked him.

"Guarding," he said, keeping his eyes pointed to the growing darkness. Only the Doctor would allow his back to turn to her in this condition.

"Come inside," Donna said. "We can guard together in here."

He looked out her somewhat doubtfully, as if she were inviting him into her van with promises of candy. But finally he stood and entered. He sat on the opposite side of their little space, and watched her with concern in his eyes.

She couldn't imagine how she looked, but she imagined it was a little more rugged the Bella ever looked. She tried to run a hand through her hair, but wasn't completely successful, and her mouth tasted as if something had made a nest in there.

And forgotten to leave.

The Doctor continued to stare at her, with this annoying hint of sympathy in his eyes.

"What!" she finally snapped.

He gave her this puppy dog stare, and she felt bad for her anger, but she was close to snapping all together.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her softly.

She recognized the warning signs, had seen them often enough. He was about to go into apology/guilt mode. Sometimes it was sweet, now she was fairly certain that she couldn't handle it.

"I'm fine," she lied, not breathing because it was easier then fighting back the urge to bite.

"Listen, Donna," the Doctor said gently.

She moved at once, pinning him to the ground. He looked up at her, and where there should have fear in those soft brown eyes…there was trust. She didn't deserve it, was going to break it…but it was there all the same.

So she concentrated on the now normal sound of that double heart beat and settled for licking his neck. Several times. She needed him loopy, needed him to not look at her like he broke her.

When she pulled back he was already smiling, and she hoped the stuff wasn't additive. She didn't need him keeping her from getting the cure, and then chasing her around the TARDIS asking for a little slobber.

She chuckled at the thought, and he was laughing too. It was a kind of high giggle and it made her laugh harder. They both ended up on the floor of the cave, holding their sides and letting out hiccups of giggles from time to time.

He finally settled enough, and he rolled his head to the side to look at her. She could barely make him out, but she could see him so clearly in her mind. His wild hair lying across his brow, and it made her want to reach across and brush it back, replacing it with a kiss.

His brown eyes were watching her, but there wasn't the hurt look of before. He looked happy, like he couldn't think of a worry in the universe. Like he couldn't remember he was trapped in a cave with a hungry vampire.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. She let him have it. If she didn't breathe, she could almost focus on something aside from the thirst.

"I love you," he whispered.

He sounded sleepy, and she didn't know if she should believe him or not. He might be altered, but to repeat it again made her wonder if that could be true. Could the last Time Lord, love a temp like her?

"Go to sleep, Doctor," Donna encouraged gently.

"Sleep, sleep, sleeeepppp," the Doctor mumbled.

She smiled fondly, and soon he was asleep. She still held his hand in hers, trying so hard to fight what her body was begging her to do.

Would not drinking kill her? Because drinking surely would…if she killed the Doctor…it would kill her. She lay there, looking up at the ceiling of the cave. She could hear a slow rain start to fall outside, but the Doctor didn't stir.

With everything she loved in this cave, she closed her eyes, and begged daylight to find them before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

To say she had just experienced the worst night she had ever had wouldn't be an exaggeration. Nothing could compare to the countless times she had hovered close enough to his neck to bite him, to stake a claim on his life.

Then she would somehow find the strength to throw herself to the other side of the small cave and shake until the need mellowed enough for her to move again.

When dawn began to creep into their humble temporary home she sat by the cave entrance and watched it brush the landscape. She saw a shimmer in the distance, the kind that comes from light reflecting off of water.

She tried to wait, tried to be patient, but when the sun was fully up she slapped the Doctor's leg hard.

He popped up, hands flying to his neck and performing and exam. He let out a sigh when they found no wounds, though she wasn't sure if it was relief or disappointment.

He stood, and grabbed the pitcher.

"Ready to try again?" he asked her?

She looked up at him, and he took a step back. Did he know that she had almost turned him into a Time Lord prune?

"You should see your eyes," he said after a long moment.

She looked away. She didn't have to…she knew they must be a bright red. Her whole world had gone red again, and she had stopped breathing because that was just another thing to be tainted by the overwhelming color.

She stood, feeling miserable, and it had little to do with their situation. Well, at least the present one. What if she couldn't change back…how long until the Doctor gave up on her? She was feeling like he was only still here now because of his guilt.

Then he slipped his hand into hers. He was an idiot, but she found a smile for him.

"I love you," he said.

She swallowed hard.

This was an admission brought on by vampire spit. This was him reaching out, being honest. And she knew why he was doing it. It was a beacon, a light to help her keep her course.

"I love you," she whispered back.

Suddenly the red seemed less intense, and she didn't even release his hand when they stepped out into the light. She led him in the direction of the water, and the walk was long. Her skin was aching and she looked down at it to see that her bare arms were bright red. Maybe she was going to burn after all; maybe it was only the blood that kept her safe yesterday.

The Doctor was watching her, and he paused. He pulled off his coat and wrapped her in it. It should have been warm she knew, but it wasn't and it did bring the burning in her arms to a halt. Her face still hurt, but he was digging in his jacket pockets.

He produced a hat and slid it on her head. She probably looked a sight. Bright red eyes, red skin, wrinkled clothes. She was wrapped in a coat, wearing a odd hat, but the burning stopped and she smiled at him.

He smiled back and they continued walking. There had been no more talk of love, but she knew that he had meant it. She hoped…if and when they got her better…that they could have a real discussion about it.

When they finally found the water she looked at him. His smile said they had found what they were looking for. He pulled the book from one of his endless pockets and opened it to the marked page.

He read it over, moving his lips as he only did when he was really concentrating. He flipped it shut and shoved it back in the pocket.

Then he sat on the ground and slipped up off his shoes and rolled up his pant legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What the book says," he responded, standing again.

He took the pitcher in his hands and stepped to into the water edge. He sloshed the water around, getting plenty on his pants. Enough that it seemed silly that he had rolled up the pant legs in the first place, but she kept her mouth shut.

He then bent down and let the now muddied water fill the pitcher and then he climbed out. He held the wet pitcher to his chest as if it were the most precious thing in the universe.

"Let's get back to the TARDIS now," he said.

"If you think it is just the water, why can't I just drink it now?" Donna asked, the thought of water rolling her stomach.

But she would drink the whole pitcher if it changed her back.

"Welllll," the Doctor said. "I could be wrong…we both know that doesn't really happen, but I won't take that chance with you."

She almost brought up the list of times he had been wrong, but decided against it. She especially couldn't do it when he was only being so cautious because it was hers.

The trip back to the TARDIS was mercifully easy, not a vampire hater in sight. They stepped back into the safety of the console room, and she shed the jacket and hat. Her skin had lost its red color and was back to normal.

The Doctor wasted no time, sent them to the vortex and led them to the kitchen. He produced the book again, and pulled out ingredients to add to the water. The last one was cinnamon and she thought about how awful the water was going to taste.

He poured her a cup and set it before her. There was worry in his eyes.

"Just one cup, should be all," he said softly.

"Is it going to hurt?"

He looked away for a fraction of a second. It was enough for her to know he was about to lie.

"No," he said. "It'll be fine. Go on, drink up."

She took the cup into her hand. It smelled sort of warm, and sweet. She raised it to her lips. The vampire part of her was fighting back, and she was shaking with the effort. She poured the liquid into her mouth. It seemed to burn against her tongue.

But she swallowed and repeated until the cup was empty. The Doctor was watching her, and at first all she felt was sick. Then her body shook and she fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

He watched over her shaking form, and bit his lip. This too was agony, but it was necessary. If he was going to get his Donna back he had to let this change happen. He imagined it felt like the Chameleon Arch had for him. He didn't know a way for the body to change like that, and it not hurt.

But finally the shaking stopped and she lay so still he reached for a pulse at once. Beneath his fingers, for the first time since the change, a faint beat could be felt.

He scooted closer and opened and eye lid. Beneath them was the familiar blue. He let out an exhale, and pulled her body into his arms. She was limp, but she was alive, actually alive.

Her body was slowly heating again, and it was already feeling warmer than his skin. He carried her to bed, and not once did she even shift. He laid her down and sat at her bedside.

Hours passed, and he alternated between sitting at her side worrying and pacing and worrying. The book hadn't been too specific about this part of the change back. How long until she woke…would she wake?

He touched her cheek to find her burning up, way hotter than any human should be. He panicked and rushed to the bathroom to fill the tub with cool water. The Doctor carried Donna there, sliding them both in fully dressed. He held her against him while she shivered hard.

He whispered to her, promising everything was going to be all right. Telling her about all the places he wanted to show her, giving her the complete list of all the times he almost kissed her.

He kept them there till they were pruny, but eventually Donna stopped shaking. He let out a sigh. There was probably a reason that ancient text hadn't spoken much about the change back. They probably feared that people would be resistant to it if they knew it was like this.

"Doctor," Donna said weakly.

Her voice, just her voice, and it made his hearts race fast.

"I'm here," he promised. He didn't say forever, but he meant it.

"Why are we in the bathtub?" she wondered.

"Oh," he said and cleared his throat. "You'll find you are still dressed, I'd like to point out. But when you drank the stuff and changed back you got a really high fever. I had to do something to bring it down, so this is that something."

He felt her chuckle vibrate his chest. Then she wasn't mad about the bath situation?

"Calm down, Doctor," she said. "I was just wondering, not accusing."

He laughed lightly. "Right," he agreed. "Just forget the parts except where you had the fever and that's why we are here."

"No," she said. "Those nervous little rants are super cute."

"Cute?" he scoffed. "I'm a lot of things, but cute isn't one of them. Manly, that's a good one. Super sexy is also acceptable."

Donna laughed, hard. "Okay super sexy, help me get out of the tub."

He slid out from behind her and leaned down, picking her up. He held her, and grabbed a couple of towels and headed to her room.

"I can walk," she said.

"I know," he replied, sitting her on her feet in her room and handing her a towel. "I'll let you get dressed then I'll be back"

She agreed and he hurried off to his own room. He threw on pajamas, and slid on some clean socks. He had no intention of leaving this TARDIS for at least a couple of days. And not until he felt Donna was completely recovered, either.

He hurried back to her room, to find her lying on her bed, curled up facing the wall away from him.

"Donna?" he asked softly, fearing they weren't out of the woods as he had assumed. He could see her breathing, could hear her heart beating, so she was alive, but she didn't answer. He hurried over. "Donna, love, are you alright?"

She still didn't answer and he climbed on the bed and gently shook her. "Donna?"

Suddenly she popped her eyes open and pinned him to the bed. He looked up at her with wide eyes, worried for the flash of a second. Her kind blue eyes were smiling and he fought back a smile

"That wasn't funny," he said, trying to sound dignified. "I was worried."

She smiled and leaned down kissing him gently on the cheek. "I'm very sorry…but it was funny."

He rolled them over so he was pinning her down. She gave a weak struggle then settled. "Am I in trouble?"

"So much," he whispered, and leaned down to touch his lips to hers.


End file.
